


In Writing

by Dxlilith



Series: Song and Deth [6]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Post-Magnus, Pre-Klok, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwiskgaar confronts Nathan about something that has been bugging him for a while. Set in their New York apartment before moving into Mordhaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Writing

Skwisgaar waits a total of twenty minutes after Toki and Murderface leave for their habitual slurpie run before he checks on Pickles. He's sprawled face down in the corner of his room, his ass hanging off the bed. That left Nathan upstairs by himself. Perfect.

He takes two steps at a time to Nathan's room and knocks. It doesn't take long to hear heavy footsteps and the door to open, revealing the shirtless lead singer. He was coated in a thin sheet of sweat and his hair was tied back in a ponytail which tells Skwisgaar he's interrupted his workout session.

"Hellos Natends, Is ams wondering if I could speak to yous for a moment."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Care to follows?" Skwisgaar gestures in the direction of the stairs.

"Uh...sure." Nathan turns into his room to pick up a discarded tank top off the floor. Once it's on, he follows the blonde down the stairs into the kitchen. 

"Is glads you could meets with me Mr. Explosions. I knows you ams a busy man."

"Uh Skwisgaar, why are you being so weird?"

"In duece time, in duece time. Come, follows me intos mys office." The blonde holds the door open to his and Toki's bedroom.

"Uh, you do know this is just your room, right?"

"Just gos in Mr. Explosions." Skwisgaar smiles, not letting his impatience show. He waited for Nathan to walk in and followed, closing the door behind him.

"So what's this abo..." Nathan doesn't finish because  something smacks him dead in the face.

"WHAT DE FUCKS DOS YOUS THINKS YOU AMS DOINGS?!"

"The fuck are you yelling about!" Nathan shouts back. There's a blue and white composition journal at his feet. That's what was thrown at him.

"YOUS KNOWS VERY WELLS, DE FUCKS IS WRONGS WITS YOU?!"

"I have no clue what you're yelling about but if you don't start explaining, I'll beat it out of you."

At this the guitarist blanches. He knows Nathan can indeed beat the everliving shit out of him and he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. The anger does not leave his voice however. "What ams you doing to Tokis?"

"Nothing?" 

"Nothings? Nothings! Looks at this!" Skwisgaar snatches the journal off the floor and shoves it in Nathan's face. The pages are well used, writing filling even the margins, but none of it looks like it's in english.

"Skwisgaar, I can't understand any of this."

"Of course you can't but you knows hows to spell your names." Skwisgaar points to a seemingly random page but there's his name in tiny, scratchy handwriting. He searches the page and realizes it comes up a lot.

"So?"

"So Toki mentions you totals three hundred fifty-seven times and that ams only this diarys. He's got like three more of these."

"Dude, why are reading the kid's diary?"

"He leaves it wide open all de time, lying around. He ams pratikaling begging for me to reads."

"Okay. What is he saying about me?"

"Listens." Skwisgaar turns through a couple pages before settling on a passage and begins to translate outloud. "Todays Natends made pancakes but they ams not good so no one eats them. Is eats one and throw out the rest when he ams not looking. He smiles at me and it makes my stomach not so upset anymores."

"That fucker, I thought he liked them!"

Skwisgaar glares at Nathan but goes back to the journal, turning a couple more pages. " Natends voice ams like angels of hell, callings demons to rise up and fights. Is wants to bring him to mothers and fathers. Is would loves to sees what they would dos if theys heard him. Probably dies or try to beats me but Natends would kick they ass and I could live with him forever."

"Okay so the kid admires me, I'm like a big brother..."

Skwisgaar flips to the very last page in the journal and cuts Nathan off. "He walks intos de bathrooms. I ams nakeds and de way he looks at mes, Is felt my body shivers. He ams drunk but him asks about the lashes on my back. When Is explains them, he asks to whips me. I says no but a small parts of mes wanted to say yes if it means he woulds touch me. Then he took off his shirt..."

"Oh kay stop, stop, stop! That's not the whole fucking story, I wasn't _that_ drunk!"

"Well all Is can reads up to ams you takes off your shirts to shows him your scar, de rest is fucking smooshed and unreadables."

"Nothing fucking happened. I had to take a piss when he was in there and for the record, he was totally wearing a towel."

"And you didn't fucks him?"

"Why would...no. I didn't fuck him."

"Nevers?" 

"Never."

"Have you evers thought of fuckings him?"

"No! I'm not into guys, especially when they're underaged for fuck's sake!"

"Then why ams he so obsessed? Why does he thinks so highly of yous and no ones else?"

"I don't...wait. I know what this is about." Nathan smirks. "You're jealous!"

"Jealous? _Pfft_ , of whats? Him disgusting affections for you? He probably masterbates to your vocal tracks."

"No, I get it. You are totally jealous because he isn't obsessed with you anymore. Dude, get over yourself." Nathan shakes his head and starts walking out of the room.

"He loves you Natens. Like bad. He goes on and on about de color of your eyes and how you always make sure he's eaten or how you saves him de last beer and all of these little things you dos and he thinks....Oh fuck!" Skwisgaar's gasps. "You loves him back! You fucking pervert!"

"What?! What is with you and jumping to fucking conclusions!"

"Why ams you so nice to him? You don'ts even treat Pickle like dat and you ams friends!"

"Treat him like what? A kid? You dickholes are adults and can fucking fend for yourselves, I don't have to do shit for you but Toki is still only seventeen. He needs someone to look out for him. At least till he's eighteen. Then he's on his own and I'll treat him like everybody else."

"But don'ts you sees Natends, Toki ams different. He didn'ts know other peoples existed until he ams seven. He thoughts it was just him, him parents and what animals in de woods!"

"Dude how much of his shit have you read?!"

"He tolds me that himself but he ams clearly in loves wit yous."

"And you rather he be in love with you?"

Skwisgaar bites the inside of his cheek. Of course not. Toki is too young and nowhere near his type. "Is just concerns about de band dynamiks."

"Whatever. It's just a crush. Teenagers have them all the time, no matter where they're from. Conversation over." Nathan walks away. He needed to get to his weights before he started using Skwisgaar as a punching bag. "And stop reading his fucking diaries!"

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely combined this with the other pre-series ficlets but for now, walah!


End file.
